


The Hahn-Torres Residence

by AlexMel21



Series: Callica from LJ [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby-fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: Happily Married Bliss. Mush. Fluff. Mush. Fluff.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Callie Torres
Series: Callica from LJ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964053
Kudos: 1





	The Hahn-Torres Residence

**Author's Note:**

> More LJ migrated work. This time, some domestic Callica. I think this is after I wrote "I'm Okay Now" hence the A/N.
> 
> Notes from 2009:
> 
> SO after feling a bit guilty for leaving you ladies for the weekend with an immensely depressing fic, I made these. I love new families and babies!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters / (some) quotes / storylines belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey’s Anatomy writers, and ABC.

**I. Waiting**

"Callie?" Erica saw her lying down the couch, a book on hand and a blanket over her, which Erica happily  
recognized as her favorite blanket. She sat down beside her, Callie deep in slumber, and kissed her shoulder gently, as her hand lovingly ran across the stomach of Callie. This woke the raven up.  
  
"Hey. Hey, I'm..." a yawn. Erica chuckled and kissed her yawning wife. Callie embraced Erica and immediately found comfort in those arms. Erica felt her soreness from the hours she had been standing up in her OR melt away. Going home was the best. Erica placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips and asked,  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be in the bed by now."  
  
"I was waiting for you. Couldn't sleep." Callie buried her face in Erica's neck. Erica kissed her cheek and proceeded to carry Callie in her arms, that earned her a surprised chuckle from the orthopedist.  
  
"You're tired, put me down." Callie slapped Erica's shoulder playfully, but the heart surgeon just gave her a teasing bite on her lip.  
  
"I'm not putting you down, and I don't want our baby getting stressed just because mommy's been sleeping late again." Callie raised her eyebrow at Erica and she got a mischievious grin in return.  
  
"And I'm not tired."

**II. Quarrel**

It was a shitty day for Dr. Erica Hahn. Four back-to-back surgeries, three of her patients died on her table. She was exhausted and drained and she just wanted to curl up in bed and never want to leave her room. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter, completely missing Callie, who was reheating dinner. She hung her coat on the rack and placed her Manolos on the shoe rack.  
  
"Erica?" Callie stretched her neck to see where Erica was going. She saw her swiftly disappear upstairs.  
Callie sighed, turned off the burner ans went upstairs herself. Her very pregnant stomach preventing her from running to her seemingly depressed better half. When she reached their room's door, she carefully turned the knob and peeked inside. There was Erica, only in her underwear, curled tightly in herself, the sheets tangled on her, her surgeon hands clutched and almost tear the silk sheets around her.  
  
There were so much a doctor could do, but in the end, they don't have the final say on things, on life itself. Erica knew this from the beginning but even after two decades on the profession, no one really gets used to dying patients, let alone three people, die under your knife. Callie knew she had the surgeries today, but she had no idea of what happened. So instead of asking her what happened, she just opted to offer dinner.  
  
Callie padded through the carpeted floor towards her blonde. She sighed and stood beside her,  
  
"Are you hungry? I'll bring dinner here. You need to eat something." No answer. Callie had to push Erica out of her shell. She had to.  
  
"Erica Hahn I'm asking you if you're hungry." still no answer. She huffed and tried again,  
  
"Are you okay Eri-" Erica pushed herself on her arms, angrily faced Callie and bellowed on her.  
  
"SHUT UP! GET OUT!" Callie shook from the shout she received and her eyes watered. She backed away from Erica, her hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. On an ordinary day, she can tolerate Erica's mood swings, she can tolerate the anger that wasn't really directed to her, but today she can't. She hated her pregnancy hormones for letting her become so emotional.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Erica saw fear and hurt on Callie's eyes before she backed away from her. she slumped back on bed and mentally berated herself for being so harsh on her very pregnant wife. After inhaling deeply for several times, she stood up, took her robe and went down the living room. She saw no Callie in the living room or the kitchen, she went out of the garden. She found Callie sitting by the edge of the pool, her legs dipped in the pool's cool water. Her shoulders were shaking, she was crying.  
  
Erica sauntered to her raven, guilty for yelling at her and losing control of her emotions in front of her wife. She sat down beside her, her hand gently covered Callie's and Callie lifted her head to look at Erica,  
  
"I--I just wanted to..." Erica silenced her with a kiss on the lips. When they parted, Callie laid her head on  
Erica's chest and the blonde engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Cal. I know having a bad day doesn't make it okay to shout at you. I...lost three of my patients at the table today. Sometimes I just want to stop working, stop seeing people slip away from my hands. Stop yelling at my beautiful wife. I'm really sorry. I'm just tired and drained and..."Erica tightened her embrace around Callie, when a bump made the both of them jump. Callie lifted her head from Erica's chest and saw her belly doing waves, her eyes glued to the little bumps appearing and disappearing underneath her. A smile appeared on her face and she said,  
  
"Looks like baby didn't like you shouting at mommy too." Erica returned Callie's smile and bent down to kiss her stomach, she mumbled,  
  
"I said sorry to mama, I'm saying sorry to you too little girl."

**III. Day Off**

Callie was out on the garden, relaxing on a weekend off on the hammock tied securely on the shady trees while reading a book. A bouncing sound caught her attention. She turned her head towards the house. A fit of giggles followed the bouncing sound. When she was about to leave her convenient abode under the trees, the door opened and revealed the two people that always makes her day and completes her life.  
  
Erica came out with a ball on one hand and a laughing Carlie on her other arm. Carlie, their hyperactive seven-month-old mirror image of her raven mom minus the blue eyes, which she got from Erica, was tugging at her German mom's golden locks. Callie sat up from the hammock as Erica and their daughter sat down on the recliner near the hammock. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at her beautiful bunch of love.  
  
"What's with all the giggling and bouncing?" Carlie waved her hands towards Callie and giggled some more.  
Callie took her daughter's tiny hand as Carlie clasped on her finger. She tickled Carlie and her daughter laughed some more. Erica had an amused expression upon seeing her wife and daughter play with each other. Erica distracted her daughter with the red ball.  
  
"Carlie woke up from her nap when I got home. I was going to call you but I heard her upstairs. She was reaching out for this." Erica showed Callie the ball. Carlie, successfully distracted, tried to reach for it again, her blue eyes twinkled with determination as she tried reaching for the ball. Erica let it fall on the ground, making it bounce and return to her hand. Carlie's eyes never left the red ball, and when it touched the ground and made a sound, her eyes widened and she exploded in a burbleful of giggles. Callie couldn't help but laugh with her baby herself. She took Carlie from Erica arm's and leaned back on the hammock. Erica joined them on the hammock and Callie rested her on Erica's stretched out arm as the wind silently rocked the little family on the two surgeons' day off.


End file.
